I LOVE YOU, MY APPA
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: KRIS menganggap SIWON adalah Appa yang luar biasa untuknya. this is fanfic of WONKRIS. incest. pedophile.


**I LOVE YOU, MY APPA**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : SIWON & KRIS (SIKRIS / WONKRIS)**

**GENRE : FAMILY, INCEST, ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : DRABBLE**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**NOTE :**

**Ini Fanfic yang direquest oleh ACIE SAMPEU ...**

**Maaf ya lama banget Requestan kamu saya buat ...**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan kamu ...**

**#BOWWWW**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**THIS IS CRACK PAIR**

**INCEST !**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

***** HAPPY READING *****

"Sayang bangun sudah siang, kau hari ini harus sekolah." Seorang Namja berumur 30 tahunan yang masih terlihat tampan sedang berusaha membangunkan anaknya. Membangunkan anak semata wayangnya itu adalah hal rutin yang setiap pagi dia lakukan.

Sang anakm namja jangkun berambut blonde yang juga tak kalah tampan dengan ayahnya hanya mengganti posisi tidurnya saja. "Lima menit lagi Appa."

Sang Appa tersenyum, namun dia tidak menyerah untuk membangunkan anak semata wayangnya itu. "Appa tidak mau kau terlambat kesekolah, Choi Yi Fan."

Namja Blonde itu akhirnya bangun juga, dan langsung mendudukan dirinya, "Choi Siwon Appa, Yi Fan masih ngantuk." Rengeknya.

Siwon sang Appa mengusap sayang rambut blonde anaknya yang berantakan itu,"Maafkan Appa ya Kris, semalam Appa bermain kasar padamu."

Yi Fan alias Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Appa, yang semalam itu permainan yang sangat memuaskan." Kris memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

CUP~

Siwon mengecup lembut kening Kris, "Kau memang anak Appa yang Appa banggakan Kris, yasudah kau mandi sana sudah di tunggu Eomma dimeja makan."

"Appa ... " panggil Kris saat Appa-nya ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya, "Apa sayang? Emmm."

Kris meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya, "Morning Kiss-ku mana, Appa?"

Siwon tersenyum lalu menghamiri kembali anaknya itu, dia duduk disebelah anaknya. "Tadi kan sudah sayang."

"Tadikan dikening bukan dibibir Appa, huffttt." Kris mem-poutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tapi Appa tidak bisa membiarkan ini hanya sekedar Morning Kiss sayang." Ucap Siwon seduktif sambil membelai pipi Kris.

"Lebih dari Morning Kiss juga tidak apa-apa kok Appa." Kris mencoba menggoda Appa-nya.

"Jangan menyesalinya sayang."

Siwon menyeringai penuh maksud, ditariknya tengkuk Kris ditekankan bibirnya pada bibir anaknya itu. Dilumatnya bibir tebal Kris, bukan hanya bibir Siwon yang menikmati bibir Kris namun lidah Siwon pun menyapu bibir itu. tanpa pikir panjang Siwon menekankan lidahnya ke bibir Kris meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam rongga hangat mulut itu.

Entah apa yang sedang merasuki pikiran Kris, mulutnya terbuka dengan sendirinya, membalas setiap lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Appa-nya pda bibirnya. Siwon pun dengan liarnya memasuki lidahnya kerongga hangat mulut Kris, tidak lupa Siwon pun mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi Kris. Selain lumatan, Siwon juga memberikan gigitan-gigitan lembut pada lidah dan bibir Kris. Memberi sensasi nikmat disana.

"Ahhh ,,, eungghh ... yeahhh .. Appa ... "

Kris mulai meracau saat Siwon memasukkan Penis besar Kris kedalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat itu, Entah sejak kapan Kris sudah telanjang bulat seperti ini. perlahan namun pasti Siwon memaju mundurkan kepalanya, dia tidal lupa memanjakan lubang penis Kris dengan lidahnya dan gigitan-gigitan lembut pada penis Kris.

"Appa, _Pleaseeee_ ... _Fuckk_ ini nikmattt ... "

Siwon tersenyum dalam lumatannya pada penis Kris, dia senang bisa membuat anaknya itu nikmat dengan _Service_ yang dia berikan. Siwon kini memberikan double nikmat dia mengocok intens penis Kris sekaligus mengulum ujung penis besar itu. kris menggeliat-geliat gelisan penuh nikmat. Lidah Siwon dengan nakalnya menusuk-nusuk lubang penis Kris.

"Appaaa Ahhhhhh ... Emmmmmmm ... " bentuk kasur sudah tidak karuan oleh gerakan Kris yang brutal karena menahan nikmat yang tiada tara dari Siwon.

"Appa I wanna Cummmmm ... aaahhhh .. fuckkkk ... "

CROTTTT

CROTTTT

CROTTTT

Cairan cinta hangat milik Kris menyembur kencang didalam mulut Siwon, tanpa pikir panjang Siwon menenggak Sperma Kris yang memenuhi mulutya itu. Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kris untuk berbagi sperma dengannya. Kris pun membalas lumatan-lumatan Appa-nya itu dengan senang hati.

"I Love You, my Appa."

"I Love You too, my soon."

"Appa~ ... "

"Apa Kris?"

"Pantatku gatal Appa, bisa tidak penis Appa menggaruknya?"

"Dengan senang hati anakku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAHHAHAHA,,,**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya buat FF dengan Cast WONKRIS ...**

**Gak ada ide sihh,,, makanya bikin dengan alur cerita kayak gini ...**

**Makasih ya buat Readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca FF ABAL MAMPUS INI ...**

**Buat ACIE SAMPEU yang Request maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan.. hehehehe**

**Sebelumnya makasih udah mau Request ...**


End file.
